


When Tony Met Darcy

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't expecting to be a father at 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Tony was only half sober when he woke to the incessant ringing of the doorbell.  He’d crashed in his apartment in Tribeca after a solid week of … well, he didn’t really remember.  

Truth is, he didn’t care.  He’d been out of school for a year now.  With nothing to entertain him, it was far more interesting to entertain others and play along.   

The doorbell rang again.  He rolled off the bed, fumbling for a shirt and stretched it over his head.  He scratched as he shuffled to the source of the noise.  

He squinted in the bright sun and found a ridiculously pretty dark-haired woman standing outside.  “Can I do you?”

She gave him a tight grin.  “You did.  I have proof.”  She reached to her side and lifted up a baby carrier.  She passed it across his threshold and set it down almost on his feet.  He danced out of the way.

“Am I sober enough for this? Because this isn’t funny.  It’s early.” He pointed at the carrier. “That’s scary and you’re beautiful.”  

“It is early, you’re telling me and thank you.  She’s yours.”  

“Um, okay.  You want money?  I can take care of you, you know.  Might need a paternity test, a little comparative DNA, that sort of thing.”

The woman shook her head. “Nope. She’s all yours.  I have my life back.  You don’t want her?  Take her to this place.”  She held out a sheet of paper. When he wouldn’t take it, she dropped it on top of the sleeping infant.  “They’ll have her adopted in three days.  I’ve already signed my rights away.  You just have to put your signature at the bottom. If you’re stupid and decide to keep her, there’s your proof I don’t want her.”  

“I’m not stupid.”

“You’re eighteen, Tony.  I’m twenty.  We have our whole lives ahead of us.  Lives that don’t include babies and bottles and all that crap.”

“How old is she?”

“Two days.  I got out of the hospital an hour ago.”  

“No motherly instinct? No interest in seeing her grow up and dance at her prom?”

“You’re kidding me, right?  I had the pregnancy from hell.  I don’t want her.  I want my life back. I’m done.”

Tony was dumbfounded as she whirled around to leave. “Anna?”

“You remembered my name. Impressive.”

“I’m sure it was the rack.  That’s impressive too.  I, um, have just one thing to say.”

“What’s that?”

“In a week, in a month, in five years or when you’re fifty, don’t dream about coming anywhere near her.  There won’t be a penny, nor will you ever know her.  You want to be done?  You are.  I absolve you of any responsibility beyond contributing her DNA.”  

“Sounds perfect.”

“My attorney will be calling you.”

“Don’t bother. I don’t want anything from you.”

“I do.”

“Haven’t I given you enough?”

“Nope.  I want your silence. In writing.”

“Nobody cares, Tony.”

“They will.”   

Tony picked up the baby carrier and the bag and moved them away from the door.  He firmly shut it, locked it, then sat down on the floor.  

The little girl had a shock of dark hair standing every which way and pale, pale skin.  He picked up the papers and noticed the birth certificate stuffed down one side of the blankets.  

Anna hadn’t even bothered to give her a name.  

He studied the buckles, pressed the button and moved the straps out of the way.  He reached under the infant.  She scrunched up her face and curled into his hands as he brought her close.  She smelled kind of …. good.  

With one hand, he reached for a telephone.  

“Aunt Peggy? I’ve got someone you need to meet. No … no … Mom and Dad are still in the Hamptons.  I don’t expect them back before September.”

_You aren’t engaged, are you?_

He tucked the receiver against his shoulder and began peeling away the blankets to get a good look.  “Well now, that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

_“I’ll be there in an hour, Tony.”_

 

 

“My heavens, she’s beautiful,” Peggy cooed.  “I guess you’re not going to sign those papers.”

“Nothing good ever comes from signing papers.  Unless it means getting out of jail, then it’s good.”  

“Does she have a name?”

“Not yet.  I have to pick one.”  

The little one wiggled, yawned, and opened her blue-green eyes.  She took his breath away.

“My, my, Tony.  I haven’t seen eyes that color in a very long time.”

“When?”

“During the war.  We were in D’Arcy, France, that time. There was a little girl there.  She was playing in the snow, oblivious the war.  It’s one of those moments that reminds you of all that is good and right in this world.”  

“Then her name is Darcy Maria Stark and she’ll be what reminds me.”  

Peggy sighed.  “Anthony, you’re eighteen, far too young to be this jaded. What are you going to tell your parents?”

“Them?” He snorted in derision.  “Nothing.  They won’t be home for three months.  By then, it will be too late for them to do anything.”

“He’ll be furious that I kept a secret from him.”

“It’s not the first time,” he smirked.

“No.  And don’t be an ass or I won’t help you.”  

“Help me?”

“One trip to the grocery store to buy diapers and your secret will be out. You know, this won’t be easy,” she warned.

Tony stroked the infant’s cheek.  She turned, looking for something to eat and sucked on his thumb instead.  “The best things never are.”  

“Then I’ll help.”  

“I thought you might.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek.  “Where do we start?”


	2. Cleaning Up Messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N For opheliablack, who wanted more story about Anna.

2003

 

Tony ignored the way he missed his daughter with determination.  She was on the other side of the country now.  (Okay, Stark, Malibu is a stupid idea when the spawn wants to go to MIT.)

Five minutes ago, he’d been chasing a toddler around his lab.

He wondered how soon he could hang out in Boston for a weekend without anyone noticing.  Most people didn’t know that a little more beard, a ballcap, and a good pair of sunglasses made him unrecognizable.  

Most people never looked beyond the flashy Stark persona.  Well, okay, sometimes it was justified.  He always had a drink in his hand, and his sex life had definitely improved with the spawn out of the house.  

As if summoned to disprove his manhood, Pepper appeared, heels clicking on the hard floors.  She was beautiful, smart, and didn’t particularly like him.  With the offspring off conquering engineering, he and Pepper had this weird, non-flirty, flirty thing where she rolled her eyes a lot, sighed with excess disappointment, and steadfastly refused his over-the-top advances. She was perfect.  

She, of course, had a file in her hands and set it square on his workbench.  “You sure you want this?”

He sighed, wondering why he bothered. “How bad is it?”

“Nothing you can’t fix. But you’ll have to do it in person.”

“But I like throwing money at my problems.”

“I am well aware of that, Mr. Stark,” she said drily.

He grinned and flipped open the file.  

 

*****

 

Tony sipped his scotch as he worked his way through the latest New York art gallery.  Generally, Pepper accompanied him to these sort of things. She had an eye for art and would quietly indicate which pieces to buy and at what price.

But it was easier to flirt when she wasn’t around, to be the asshole everyone expected him to be.  Sometimes he enjoyed that part, but tonight, he had an agenda.  He’d already slipped Pepper’s card into the gallery owner’s hand and told her to give his assistant a call before the night was out.  The owner gave him a cool smile, though her eyes were bright with relief, as she knew now the show would be a success.

He bumped into his target, as if by accident.  She pivoted with annoyance, though she slammed her mouth shut when she saw him. Her eyes were blurred with alcohol.  Damn.

Snapping his fingers a couple of times, he squinted in pretended confusion. “Anna, right?”

“I’m surprised you still remember,” she offered cautiously.  Her date, a thick-headed trust fund baby with less sense than Justin Hammer, scowled at Tony and pressed his fingers hard enough on Anna’s arm to leave a bruise.  

Her face whitened.  

“Bradley, right?”  Tony gave the man a winning smile and said loudly,  “I’m going to steal your lady for a moment. I need her opinion on that weird thing over there. I seem to remember she had better taste on occasion.” He liked needling the man, though he was sure the insult would go right over that idiot.

But Anna blushed faintly as she understood, and there wasn’t much the man could say without making a scene.  Tony smoothly took Anna’s arm and tucked her hand around his elbow. He set off for a quiet corner of the gallery.  

“What do you want, Tony?  I haven’t broken our agreement.”

“I know.”

“Then what is it?”

Tony slanted his eyes in Bradley’s direction.  “You can do better than that.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I know.  Want out?”

She tilted her head. “You came all the way here for this?”

“I got you out once before.”  He had.  Even checked her into the top facility in the country for drug and alcohol addiction.  Tony waved toward the glass in her hand.  “Thought you moved beyond that.  How’d you get here?”

“Lies, promises, and a fantasy,” she admitted as she sipped her wine. Her eyes were sad, and she held the stem of the goblet like a lifeline. Maybe it was.  That part he understood.

“Last time I’ll ask.  Want out?”

Anna was a professional socialite and knew better than to let too much expression show on her face. But she closed her eyes for the briefest moment.  When she opened them, she nodded.  “Yes.”

“Consider it done.”

 

*****

 

The news broke a week later.  Bradley was brought up on corruption charges, and the New York gossip rags had a field day when Anna dropped him like a hot potato, moving on to greener pastures.

Pepper studied the article on the new tablet Tony had made for her.  “Is this what you’re going to do, Tony? Bail her out of whatever situation she manages to get herself into?”

“Yes.”

“Did she ask?”

“No. She never has.”  Despite the fact that it was still hours before lunchtime, Tony drifted to his bar and poured himself a bourbon.  Neat.  He looked over his shoulder at Pepper.  “The papers she signed were about custody and confidentiality.  There’s nothing prohibiting her from having a relationship with Darcy.  You know that.”  

Pepper sat on the stool across from Tony.  “Okay, I’ll bite. Why did you set it up that way? You must have had reasons.”

“Anna is too self-centered to be a good parent.”

Pepper snorted at that, and Tony lifted his shoulder.  “Yes, I know.  But Anna only wants  relationships that keep her at the center of attention.  She would have used Darcy in all the wrong ways.  I wanted to make sure any relationship with Darcy would be only for the pair of them.” He picked up a series of tools and set them down along his workbench.  “I’m not going to have Darcy growing up the way I did.”

Sniffing with disdain, Pepper lifted her chin. “She’s mine now.”

“Yes, she is,” Tony agreed.  “You’re the mother she needs.  I don’t trust anyone else.”

“I know.”  Pepper tilted her head.  “Are you staying in for dinner?”

Tony set his glass down and flashed Pepper a smile.  “You know, I think I have business in Boston this weekend.  My assistant needs to accompany me.”

Pepper brightened. “I’ll pack for the weekend.”

“Do that.  I’ll call the spawn and sneak her out of the dorms.”

“She doesn’t need your help with that.”

“Of course not,” he agreed. “But it will make me feel better.”

“That it will, Mr. Stark.” 

 

 

 


	3. Darcy's Call

2016

Darcy sat at Pepper’s desk, feeling like a benevolent goddess as she approved funding for a variety of grants.  This was one of her favorite parts of the job, and after two weeks of wrangling with Congress on clean energy initiatives, it felt great to dump money into projects she felt were worthwhile.

She and Tony had won the right for Stark Industries to set up an arc-reactor fueled power plant in Oregon, with that state’s blessing.  Darcy had handled most of the negotiations, only bringing Tony in for the final at-bat.  He’d knocked it out of the ballpark, and Darcy’s reputation climbed.  

Pepper’sdesk phone buzzed. Jackie, Pepper’s firm-but-sweet receptionist, came on the line.  “Ms. Stark, I have a Ms. Anna Page on the line asking for Mr. Stark.  She’s on the list, and Ms. Potts usually fields her calls.”  

Darcy’s mouth fell open a little, and she was grateful no one was in the office to see.  Anna Page.

“Uh, yes. I’ll take it.  Just … let her know you’ll be putting her through to Ms. Potts’ office. Don’t mention my  name.”

“Yes, ma’am. Of course.”

The phone buzzed again. Darcy firmly crossed her ankles so she wouldn’t bounce her feet and sound breathy. She slid her headset in place and touched the button to answer. “Ms. Page, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are out of the office at the moment, but I have been authorized to assist you.  How may I help you?”

Darcy had no idea what she expected her biological mother to sound like, but it wasn’t the cool, bored voice she heard.

“So I’ve been demoted to the assistant,” Anna complained.  

“What may I do for you, Ms. Page?” Darcy repeated.  

“I--uh--I need Tony’s help. I have a situation.”

As gently as Darcy could, she offered, “What kind of situation, Ms. Page?  I may be able to assist you myself.”

The other woman sighed, and Darcy bit her lip as she reached for her cell phone to shoot a quick text to Steve.  “On phone w Anna Page.”

“I need a plane ticket and a place to stay for a couple of weeks. Francis … well, we’re separating. You know how it is,” Anna said, as if it was just a thing.

For the first time, Darcy was glad she’d hacked into the file years ago that Tony kept on Anna. It had been disappointing to see how her biological mother moved from husband to boyfriend to husband, in a never-ending series of men who supported her lifestyle.  Anna was charming, intelligent, a good hostess, and as mercenary as they came.  At least she was clean now and had been for a decade or so.

In any case, it was easy enough to know what the woman might want. Darcy brought up a list of hotels.  “Do you have a destination in mind?”

“Monaco sounds nice.”  

Of course it would.  Full of wealthy men, Anna wouldn’t have any problem choosing her next benefactor.  Until then, Anna knew Tony would be good for the credit card charges she would run up at the hotel for her stay.  

With a little fast key-tapping, Darcy reserved a suite.  “Excellent choice, Ms. Page.  I’ve held a suite for you at the Hotel de Paris in Monte-Carlo.  When and where might I have the limo pick you up?”  

Anna rattled off a New York address.  “Can you make it within the hour?”

“Of course, Ms. Page. There will be a plane at LaGuardia on standby.  The driver will have your boarding information.”

There was a moment of silence, and then, “Thank Tony for me.”

“Of course, Ms. Page.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name. You’ve been most helpful.”  

Of course, Anna would ask.  A good hostess was always kind-but-firm with the staff.  Darcy hesitated for just a beat. “This is Darcy Stark.”  

There was absolute quiet on the line, and then the phone disconnected.  With shaking hands, Darcy sent a couple of messages off to the limo driver and the pilot. Unable to concentrate beyond that, she shut down the computer.  

As she did, her husbands appeared in the doorway.  Bucky closed the door as Steve came around the desk to pull Darcy to her feet and fold her into a long hug.  

“We got your text,” he told her.  

She curled her hand around his wrist, holding on tightly.  “Friday, get my dad on the line,” she called out.

Bucky sat on the edge of the desk, close enough to brush his fingers along her back.  

 _“Did you break the Tower? Because if you did, I’m on vacation and you have to fix it by yourself,”_ Tony announced from the little screen that popped up over Pepper’s desk.  

“No.  Dad--” she broke off.

_“Honey, talk to me. Are you okay? Steven, James?”_

“They’re fine. They’re right here.  Dad--I took a call from Anna.”

_“Well, shit. That never goes well.  She’s leaving, what, husband number three? Four? Where did she want to go, London?”_

“Monte Carlo.”

_“That’s going to be expensive. Worth it though.  She gave me you, honey. What’d she do?”_

“Hung up when I told her who I was.”

_“And you think this is a reflection on you, why?”_

“I thought she’d be civil, at least.”

_“I’m sure you scared the shit out of her.  The last thing Anna wants to do is cross me and lose the one person she knows will bail her out of whatever jam she’s in. What do you want, Darcy?  Do you want to meet her?”_

“Has she ever asked about me, Dad?”

In that no bullshit tone her dad had, he answered, “ _No_ , _honey, she hasn’t.”_

“Then we’ll leave it that way. I love you. Thanks for wanting to keep me.”

_“Don’t ever thank me for that.  Having you has been the brightest part of my life. Except for when you married a couple of boys from Brooklyn. I mean, really. Brooklyn?  I could have hooked you up with a nice guy from the Air Force. I’m sure Rhodey could have given up a few names.”_

Darcy smiled as his joke and the concern in his eyes. 

Bucky pulled her backward into his lap, his fingers curving over the slight swelling of her belly.  He called out, “You do know we’re right here, Tony.”

_“Of course, you are. Take care of my baby girl and don’t  you dare let her get maudlin over this.  Darcy, honey, Anna’s made her choices.  I made mine.  Personally, I think it all worked out for the best. I know your mother thinks so.”_

Whoops. That hit the mark.  Darcy nodded, thinking of Pepper. “You’re right.”

_“Can you say that again in my good ear?”_

“No.”

_“I’ll see you for Sunday dinner then. I love you.”_

“I love you back, Dad.”

The screen disappeared, and Bucky held her a little tighter.  “You gonna be okay, Princess?”

She nodded.  “Yeah.  Let’s go home.  I want to call my mom.”  

 

 

Steve and Bucky stayed in the kitchen both to give Darcy a little space and to make dinner. She felt like she was fifteen again, sprawled out on her bed, with one ear on her pillow and the cell phone pressed up to the other one.  “Mom?”

_“I heard you got an interesting call today.  Want to talk about it?”_

“Not really.  Just--tell me about your day.”  

_“Do you want to hear the part where I kicked your dad’s butt in the shooting range again or where I told off a Senator?”_

“Ha.  Both. But start with the second.” Darcy closed her eyes, listening to Pepper’s story.  This was her mother, the woman who knew her best.  Who always had a moment for her daughter.  Yes, Anna and Tony had made their choices.  But so had Pepper.  

Darcy rested her hand over her own belly.  And listened.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N It’s tough to write characters we don’t like. I write my ladies to be strong-minded, flawed, and intelligent--but the truth is, that’s not the only kind of woman out there. I’ve met some truly selfish mothers and based this character off a woman that I know. I understand her motivations, but it doesn’t mean I like her at all. 
> 
> I love the idea of Tony being aware of Anna’s flaws--perhaps because he shares some of them. I like to think that in writing up the confidentiality clause for her, he had to take a hard look at himself and decide what kind of parent he was going to be.


End file.
